


the way you see it fall apart

by goodmourning



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Slapping, Voyeurism, holy shit this might be weird for some at the end but i think it happened...organically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmourning/pseuds/goodmourning
Summary: request: "if you don't behave, i'll have to punish you"“And are you?” Cardan gripped her hair again, moving her as he liked, where he wanted. Forcing her to look at him directly. “Mine? Are you mine?”originally posted on tumblr @amandlas





	the way you see it fall apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tallerthanaffliction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallerthanaffliction/gifts).



The lavish room was hidden, as unguarded as the place where she’d first been touched by Cardan. In truth, it was very much the same room, containing chairs, sofas, vast flowers decorating the ceiling and walls, their perfume permeating the air. The main difference was that this room was partially open to the royal gardens. Along the place where a wall should be, there ran an enormous window, a transparent shield between them and the trees. Even the section of garden the faced was secluded, untouched by visitors and therefore rampant with flowers, with bushes, with thin streams of sunlight and an abundance of leaves. A vision in green. Jude once said it could grow to be her favorite view in the entire palace.

Hence why their current activity assured her Cardan chose this place to torment her.

Jude rested on her knees on the floor, sitting back on her folded legs. The brown waves of her hair sat loose and pushed down her back, away from her face. Below the waist, she wore only black underwear, keeping her less than decent. Above the waist she wore nothing.

Her hands were tied behind her with black lace.

Cardan, shirtless, stood next to her, a hand resting in her hair. His long fingers massaged her scalp with care.

“You look beautiful on your knees,” he whispered.

Jude’s body was filled with anticipation, for what they were about to do, yet she found it inside herself to humor him for a minute. “Did I not tell you the same three days ago,” she responded softly. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

He smiled down at her, caressing her chin. “Did I not prove myself to you as your creature?” His hand trailed up her neck, to her ear. “Did you not feel my love and loyalty as I willingly succumbed to your every desire?” His voice wasn’t rough. It was yearning.

He did. She remembered how she made him beg, trailing marks and scratches down his body as she so wanted, denying him control. Jude did feel loved, in every one of his motions. “You did.”

“And are you?” Cardan gripped her hair again, moving her as he liked, where he wanted. Forcing her to look at him directly. “Mine? Are you mine?”

The muscles of her thighs, brown and soft, were trembling. Her heart soared in her chest. “As much yours as you are mine.”

Cardan fixed a mask of coldness over his features. His free hand ran a thumb over her lips, slow and teasing. She immediately took it as a sign to open her mouth.

He let out a breath, face unreadable. Jude let her gaze drop to his lower body. To his dark trousers, his lean pale stomach and long legs. In contrast to her dark skin, his looked covered in moonshine. Behind him, though his face feigned ice, his tail swerved across the floor with anxiousness. From her place she watched as Cardan gripped his clothes, loosening his trousers, pulling himself out.

Jude’s insides turned to fire. She squirmed and found the lace tying her hands very restricting. She was fully at his mercy. Her mouth was still open.

“Stick out your tongue,” he commanded.

She could surely perish at his words.

His eyes were ravishing the sight. Running from her breasts to her constricted arms, to her bright pink tongue. “If you don’t behave,” he guided himself into her mouth, “I’ll have to punish you.”

At the first taste of him, she grew heady with desire.

“Don’t move,” he commanded.

He had one hand on himself, one settling on her hair, gripping lightly. He grazed her tongue with his cock, slow and teasing, using his hand to guide it, running up and down her wet mouth. She felt herself unsteady a bit, and felt grateful for his hold on her head.

“Marvelous,” he whispered to himself. He swirled the tip of his cock left and right at the very edge of her tongue. She knew he felt every breath, every anxious pant leaving her. He was probably enjoying it.

After teasing her for a few minutes, he clutched her head again, directing a new angle. He entered her mouth completely now. Jude’s heart skipped a beat when she heard his sharp intake of breath, felt his tail graze and curl on her thigh. She pursed her lips in a way he liked to help him fit.

“Moan for me, dearest.”

Jude felt her eyes droop, and did as instructed. Cardan let out a slight gasp. On her hair, his grip tightened, forcing her to look up.

“Sweet Jude. My poisonous miracle. Look at me for what I’m about to do next. Never look away, or face discipline.” He ran a finger over her ear. “I’ll have your beautiful eyes watch as you give me pleasure.”

His words electrified her being, ran shocks through her limbs. They both knew, this far into their relationship, that Jude could reach completion by Cardan’s low voice and filthy words alone. At her thigh, the tail curled tighter, pulling her to him.

Cardan’s hold on her hair turned to steel. Keeping her in place, he broadened his stance a few inches to gain footing. Then he began thrusting into her mouth. 

Measured at first, his free hand lazily falling at his side. He leaned back, arching his hips, to see himself entering her mouth over and over again. A lazy smile crept on his face. “That’s it,” he encouraged.

Jude looked. And looked and looked. Even without his orders, she couldn’t tear her gaze away. His eyes, his beautiful black eyes, were drinking her in like his favorite elderberry wine. The flex of his hips, his arched brow, that delicious little noise he made every now and then, the smell of body oil he rubbed on both of them before. It made her tremble at the realization that she liked this. She liked serving him, bringing him pleasure and submission, if only in the bedroom.

“You relish it in your mouth but it’s between your legs where you want it, don’t you?” he teased. “Answer me.”

He didn’t stop, didn’t give her room to speak. She replied in between strokes, a quick “Yeb,” cut off by his fucking. Jude swirled her tongue over his cock, trying to reach every part of it, her body and soul running with excitement. Not once did she look away.

He thrust into her mouth deep and deliberately, changing pace. Her mouth now made a sloshing sound with every stroke. A groan came out from both of them.

“Do you enjoy it?” his voice was low, straining, “Watching me unravel at your touch?” He pulled himself out of her mouth. 

“Yes, my king,” she said, never breaking eye contact.

He frowned. “Don’t call me that. It is a title many may bestow upon me.” His gaze fixed on hers. “Address me as no one else can.”

She understood immediately. “Yes, my husband.”

Darkness danced in his eyes. “Splendid girl. Show me that tongue again.” She opened her mouth wide and he resumed. “Eyes on mine.”

This new pace was torturous. She could feel every part of Cardan, his member bumping her throat each time. The wet, sloppy sounds drilled her ears, surely exciting him to no avail. His face slowly released that mask, brows coming together, arched, eyes becoming heavy and lips shaping into moans. At her thigh, the tail uncurled from one leg to the next. She gagged a bit once, making a slight noise as if to speak, and an evil smile spread over him. His second hand gripped her head now too, both steering her as he fucked her face.

She felt delirious. Rushes of desire and adrenaline coursed through every nerve. Her eyes were lead, weighing down on her head. Jude couldn’t take it anymore, and closed her eyes, succumbing to her desire. Feeling every inch of him as he drove into her mouth.

A sharp tug on her hair had her gasping, his presence gone.

“What did I say,” his voice was cold.

Jude panted hard for a moment, then realized her mistake. “I…to look at you.”

Another tug had her yelping. “And what did you do?”

Cardan’s tail on her leg unfurled from it’s place, instead coming up to wrap around her throat. With her arms tied back, Jude had rarely felt so vulnerable before. “I disobeyed.” It came out shakily.

 _If you don’t behave, I’ll have to punish you._ Those had been his words.

He dragged her by the hair, made her crawl a couple feet towards the window wall facing the outside garden. She had almost forgotten that. It rushed blood into her head to realize what they had done could’ve been witnessed by any lost wanderer. Then she remembered it was secluded ground, but her paranoia ran free anyway.

Cardan stopped on a rug, plush and soft, and maneuvered her body so that Jude understood she was to lay down, face up. It took a second to adjust so that her bound arms were in a comfortable position under her back. She dared not look at his face. With a swift pull of his hands, her underwear was gone. The cold hit her center, drawing a shiver.

“Part your legs,” came his order.

Jude shivered. Her thighs lightly separated a few inches.

To her suprise, he drew attention to her breasts. A long hand caressed her soft mound. He squeezed. She grit her teeth and tried not to clench her legs.

Then, he struck.

Hard and only once, a slap to her right breast. A shout escaped Jude’s lips.

He slapped her again. Once, twice, three times on that breast and moved to the next.

Water gathered in Jude’s eyes, willing her to turn away. Cardan gripped her chin and forced her face to his. His hand left her, began massaging her left tit, then struck again.

“Why am I punishing you.”

She whimpered. “I disobeyed my king.”

Three smacks.

“Elaborate.”

Sweat gathered all over her body. Her chest was pink and aching. “I looked away.”

“You looked away.” He took a nipple into his hand, pinched and twisted.

“ _Ah!_ ”

“Darling Jude, did you resent the sight?” His fingers disappeared, and _smack_. Another hit. “Watching me plow your mouth, seek my desire? Was it not of your liking?” _Smack_.

She couldn’t form words, incohesive past the raw aching skin of her breasts.

“Speak.” There was nothing but command in his voice.

“It was! It was of my liking,” she whimpered out. Six more slaps to her breasts, and she cried out after each. Finally looking at him, she saw the black pit of desire forming within him. Through unspilled tears, she said, “I liked it. I liked watching you in passion. Your hair, falling on your face. Your hand in my hair.” _Smack_. “AH. Your beautiful lips. Your belly moving as you fucked me.” _Smack_. “ _God_. Your arms, long and lean. The sweat on your neck.” _Smack_. “YOUR EYES…your eyes on me.”

He leaned closer, ravishing, mere inches from biting into her face if he so wanted. “What did you see in there.” His hands left her breasts and moved…moved right down to the apex of her thighs, stroking.

Jude’s teeth began to clatter. Words came out shaking “I saw desire. Fulfillment. I saw intensity. I saw…love.”

That smile again. He leaned down and brushed his nose against hers, lips never meeting as his fingers worked her hard. “Most observant. Everything you saw was true.” And then his hand lifted, came back down, slapped her right in her center.

She jerked off the ground, screaming. Without a second to lose, Cardan pulled on her shoulders to help her stand up, forcing her on her feet. Once up, Jude shaking like a dog out in the rain, he left her to go fetch a chair at the other end of the room. With ease, he lifted it, walked to the center of the room, and dropped it. Right in front of the window wall overlooking the outside. He took a seat.

“Come here,” he murmured, “let me look at you.”

Legs weak, Jude followed. Her heart hammered inside her chest at the placement of the chair. If Cardan stood up and walked a mere two feet he could touch the glass, almost snatch a flower. They were more exposed than they ever had been.

She stopped in between his legs, facing him. Her knotted arms and ass were in the direction of the window. Cardan took a long drag of time drinking her up and down, unwilling to miss a single detail. What would he see there? His queen, lips swollen and eyes heavy? Her full breasts, red with marks, her wet core? Or would he see beyond that, at the girl who chose him, who stayed here, who made a home out of his body and allowed him the same courtesy? Did he know that she would do anything for him? Did he know that when her heart beat, it beat for him too?

Whatever he saw, he liked. That devilish grin returned. “The most splendid vision. Turn around,” he said, smacking her ass.

Jude wondered what more he could possibly be planning when she felt his hands settling on her hips, tugging back. With a little difficulty, some slight stumbles, she positioned herself above him, legs on either side of the chair, her back to his chest, ready to sit on him.

Cardan used one hand to grip his cock in an upward angle. “Will you be good this time?” he said into her back, laying the softest kiss there.

She wanted to smile, to laugh, but found herself unable to. “I will be.”

After what felt like hours, she felt his hands will her hips downward, felt the delicious joining of their centers, his member entering her in the slowest way.

“You will ride me, my love,” Cardan whispered into her back again, “and I want you to look to our kingdom while you do.”

The words left her speechless, boneless, destroying every speck of sanity in her mind. _Our kingdom_ , he had said. The kingdom she fought for, bled for, drove herself crazy for. The one she so often was spurned from, told didn’t belong to her. The land that had driven the two of them apart and then clashing together. Theirs.

With a sigh from Cardan, she was at last sitting on him fully, every inch of him sinking inside her body. In front of her were yellow dandelions, bluebells and berry bushes sparkling with mist. Sunshine broke in through the green leaves of the tall trees. She could almost feel the breeze touching her skin.

Instead there was Cardan, hands hard on her sides. “Don’t bounce. Move your hips. Like this.” He tugged and pushed, tugged and pushed, moving her hips so she rode him with leisure, forward and back. Jude entered the state of mind she usually went to during sex with him, sparks going off behind her lids. She tried to keep her eyes open, moving her hips the way he wanted, the way he was making her do. “That’s right,” he encouraged, “That’s just right, my queen.”

He made her swirl on him this way for long minutes, torturing her with kisses to her shoulders, squeezes to her tender breasts. The occasional slap to make her speed up. She tugged on her bonds, relishing in the restraint, in the control she was seceding and the pleasure he drove into her with each command. His tail ran over her front, sending tingles through her skin with the softest touches.

She dared speak. “Is this — ah! — of your liking, dear husband?” That was a particularly good angle.

If she could see his face, he would probably be seething. “Very much,” his voice was guttural, “yet you seem stable enough to still talk. Let’s change this.” He halted her movements, pulling on her hair until her ear was at his lips.

“Bounce,” was all he said.

It was all she needed to hear. Her legs moved up and fell, running on the adrenaline of their actions and his words. He wanted her to ride him and so she did. She bounced on his lap with what strength he filled her with, joining him again and again until the whole room echoed with their moans.

They were doing it. Just like he wanted, they were doing it. They had fucked on the throne and they had fucked on their bed, but now for once they were fucking in front of the land that they ruled. The thought drove her nearly to the edge.

“You are screaming Jude,” he said with a chuckle. “What if we are found?”

She let out a strong moan in response.

“Perfect,” he said. “Beyond speech, just as I want you.” He stopped her movements, gripping her hips. He tugged and pushed again, moving her hips like before, harder this time.

He groaned, loud. The sound felt sweet. Jude let out small whispers of ‘please’ between moans, between moves. “Please,” she whispered, “you’re so deep.” And he was, the way she was riding him now.

“Faster,” was all he said.

She tried not to black out, her legs beginning to wobble. The edge was there, she could feel it, she could hover over the cliff.

Cardan spoke through gritted teeth “When I say faster I _mean faster._ I want you shaking and trembling.” With that, he quickened her pace, forcing her waist.

It was all she could do to keep breathing, keep sane. But he shattered it with what he did next.

Cardan took her chin in his hand, directing it forward. He sat up so his words were directly to her ear. “Look at that,” he began, fingers like steel on her jaw. The gardens. _Their kingdom_. “That’s all yours.”

The flowers. The bushes and grass, tree branches and sunshine. The sea past this view, every plant and bug and person, the people of this country. All of Faerie.

“All yours,” he repeated. His voice wasn’t guttural, but low and close. “ _I’m_ yours. The world is yours, my most beloved.”

 _Beloved_. He called her beloved.

And suddenly it all became too much for her. It was an overstimulation that Jude had never known, never imagined. Tears fell from her eyes in earnest, some small sobs. Once upon a time this might have cause alarm, made Cardan stop in panic, but they knew better now. Sex was a release of feelings, a juncture of passion and love, both of which were messy in their own right. Therefore her tears were welcome, seen without judgement or spite. If he were hurting her, she would tell him.

She was Queen, and this is how he wanted her to know it. When he fucked her on their throne, when he fucked her in their royal chambers, and now here. Not _his_ but _theirs_. Queen of Elfhame. Queen of his heart.

“Come for me.”

She shook her head, still crying “I can’t,” she trembled to a halt, “Not like this.” If her heart were beating any faster it would explode.

 _That_ made him stop. And she felt as realization hit him. As he understood her. Not like this, she said, not before Faerie. Not in front of the kingdom she still felt unworthy to be ruler of, didn’t feel a part of, didn’t feel good enough for. Too weak, too foreign, too mortal.

“No, no, _no_ ,” he said, pulling her back against him, touching her everywhere. She felt their sweat mingling. “Don’t be afraid Jude.” A kiss to her neck. “I’m right here with you.” Another kiss. “You belong here as much as I do.” A storm of kisses, his hands in her hair, stroking her belly.

Her heart soared at the words, lips still wobbling. She sobbed and said “Don’t leave me.”

“ _NEVER—_ ”

“Please don’t leave me,” she said shaking her head.

Cardan turned her face so she faced him. “ _Never_ , Jude. You carry my heart. I cannot live without you.”

So he knew. Cardan knew of her shared heart, of the twin beats, of the unending well of love in her soul for him. A brilliant, shining connection from him to her, tethering them together despite her mortality, despite hateful Faeries and politics.

Jude kissed him with fervor, willing herself to disappear in his lips, his hips, his body still held inside hers. Cardan responded every bit as eager, as passionate, digging hands in her hair, her arm, tail too. They kissed until there was no air left. They kissed until he poured strength into her and she lifted her hips once more. Not afraid.

She started riding him again, fast. “Don’t be afraid,” he desperately said. There was an edge to his voice. He spoke into her hair, her ear. “I’m here,” he kept repeating, over and over as she rode him, his tone almost begging. One hand fell to her clit, circling furiously. She screamed. He wanted, _needed_ her to know she wasn’t alone.

“Oh God,” she yelled to the gardens, “Oh God oh God oh _God_!” Her hips moved on their own volition, taking her to the edge once more. That pent up fear at the pit of her stomach became something more, something brighter. It pooled at her belly. Her teeth clattered, her eyes rolling to the side or the back of her head. There was no air to breathe. And in that suffocating electricity—

“Do you love this?” Cardan’s rough voice at her ear

She could do nothing but scream at the sky. “ _Yes my love!_ ”

The end came to her crashing, unstoppable like the sea. She yelled and trembled in his lap through all of her peak, hearing him find his pleasure as well. There would be bruises on her sides with how hard he was gripping her there. Together, like in everything. Melting, clashing, molding into one another.

“Tell me again,” Cardan said through pants, barely able to speak. “That you love it.”

It wasn’t for a long time that Jude found her voice. “I love it. I love it I love it I love it.” She turned to him, body weary and soul full. “My husband.”

He brought her lips impossibly to his again, and didn’t let go for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> claire did this


End file.
